Falling in love with fat ass Ch 1
by Camoclaw
Summary: I wrote this and two other chapter about 3 months ago so yeah I might finish up the series later on this month so keep an eye out. if you're wondering, yes this is a Kyman fic The boys are in eight grade and Kyle's started to notice a few personality changes in his friends. Cartman is being nice Kenny has turned into a complete ass and Stan...hasn't really changed.
1. Chapter 1

Yelling, Punching, Cussing...Those were all regular things on my school mornings. Cartman and Kenny had been at each other's throats for weeks. Fighting over a girl...typical. I know it sounds horrible, but Stan and I just stood back and watched. I would have done something, hell, I would have done ANYTHING to help Cartman but Kenny scared me. He was tall, strong, and violent. Sometimes I have to wonder how Stan is his best friend. Shit continued on like that for about a week. It would have gone on longer if I hadn't done something. I had been standing next to Stan, watching our friends fight. I couldn't take it for much longer and I snapped. I walked right up to Kenny, grabbing his hood. I pulled it back, forcing him to the ground.

"God damn it! Both of you knock it the fuck off, I'm sick and tired of all this fighting!" I yelled.

Kenny looked up at me from his spot on the ground. He was rubbing his throat, no doubt I had choked him when I grabbed his hood. Like I gave a shit. Cartman looked at me like I was insane, while Stan stood in the back watching this go down. I heard foot steps behind me and saw Stan help Kenny up. Kenny just looked at me and backed up a bit.

"Kyle" stan said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "that was a bit much dude..." He said, a bit of a worried tone to his voice.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I turned to look at him. "I'm sorry Stan, but I was getting a bit tired of these two assholes fighting." I snapped.

I felt a bit bad about calling Cartman an asshole, but it was for my own good. No one could know my real feelings for him. Plus he hated me so it really didn't matter. We all boarded the bus like nothing hat happened. Kenny kept his distance though, it was obvious he was scared of me. I sat down next to Cartman in our usual bus seat. He turned to me, and I braced myself for some stupid little insult from him.

"Kyle... thank you for breaking up that fight earlier, Kenny was kicking my ass." He said, smiling a bit.

"shut your fucking mouth Cartman!" I snapped defensively. Then I realized he hadn't said anything offensive. "wait...did you just th-thank me?" I asked, a bit curious.

Cartman seemed a bit taken aback by my little 'out burst', but he had constantly taunted me since fourth grade, what did he expect? "Yeah, I did." he said.

I looked at him, feeling horrible about my actions. "Well then, I'm sorry about snapping at you like that. I was just expecting you to say some sort of insult, so I responded in my usual way of telling you to shut up." I said, hoping that I didn't just ruin any chance of friendship with him that I had.

Cartman frowned a bit "I-I don't blame you...I've been a fucking ass to you since fourth grade." Cartman said.

That remark surprised me a bit. Cartman being nice was already surprising enough...but he was being nice to me, of all people. Don't get me wrong, I loved it, but still, it made me a bit suspicious. He was only nice when he wanted something from me.

"okay Cartman, what do you want from me this time? " I sighed.

When he looked over at me to answer our eyes met. I felt sick to my stomach with excitement and joy. As I stared into his brown eyes, I felt my cheeks grow hot. God damn it! I was fucking blushing,and it was probably 100% noticeable. I sat there hoping he didn't notice, but by the odd look he gave me I could tell that he did.

"wha-what do you mean? Are you saying that you can't believe that I actually want to be nice and friendly with you without wanting something in return?" he asked.

I looked away so I didn't have to look at him anymore, though it was obvious I was still blushing. "well... yeah." I said.

Cartman gave an angry sigh and turned back to the window. I sighed and leaned my back up against the seat, I hadn't meant to piss him off. That was the last thing I wanted to do, trust me. I looked over at him again after my blush had died down a bit.

"Cartman, I'm really sorry that I pissed you off... I didn't mean to." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder.

He didn't even turn to look at me, thank god. He probably already thought I was some freak for blushing while we were talking before. "It's fine" he said.

We got off the bus and walked into school together. I'm not sure, but I think I was blushing the whole time. People probably thought we were dating or something. Thankfully Cartman and I didn't have any classes together in the morning. I needed some time away from him. We got our books and headed off down the hallway in different directions. My mind was racing as well as my heart, but I pushed my feelings aside as I entered my math class. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first half of my school day was slow and boring as hell. I couldn't take my mind off of Cartman. I was one of the smartest kids in class,I always payed attention, I got good grades, but not today. I'm sure that I got caught day dreaming at least 3 or 4 times during math. I cussed silently to myself after getting caught the last time. God damn it, why did he have to be so fucking adorable? My mind was wandering when I accidentally let some of my thoughts spill out of my mouth.

"fucking damn...he's so adorable." I had mumbled.

"and who might that be?" I heard Clyde ask from beside me.

I felt my cheeks light up, but this time it was because of embarrassment. Thankfully Clyde isn't all that intimidating, making it easier to refuse to answer his question.

"it doesn't concern you" I said calmly.

Clyde gave me a sideways glance,smiling a bit. He knew who it was, I could just tell by his smug little grin. "it's fat boy isn't it?" he said, smiling even more.

I shuttered a bit, how did he know? "n-no" I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

Clyde just shrugged, we were in the middle of math class. This wasn't the place for questions and issues like this.I sat through the rest of that god forsaken class then headed off to English. I was zoned out the whole time so it passed quickly. I probably would have still been sitting there if it weren't for the 5th period bell. It actually scared me a bit. 5th period meant I had P.E... with Cartman. Sure I did really like him, and I loved having class with him, but he was a mega bitch during P.E. All he did was complain and whine. Though it was annoying I have to admit it was a bit amusing as well.

I met up with Stan, Kenny and Cartman in the hallway. "Hey guys" I said, trying to seem happy even though Kenny looked kind of pissed off.

"Hey Kyle" Stan said, smiling. Kenny didn't say anything and Cartman gave a small wave.

When we got to the gym we found out we were playing dodge ball. Great, just what I wanted to do. The P.E. teacher decided to make Kenny and I team captains. I looked over at Kenny nervously, he was going to crush me. After picking teams we started to game. Within the first 3 seconds of the game I was already out. My arm hurt like hell because Kenny decided to peg me as hard as he could with the fucking ball. To spare my team and I from the horrible embarrassment let me just say this, we lost.

After P.E. was over it was time for lunch. Thank god, some time to socialize without being yelled at for talking. After I bought my lunch I sat down next to Cartman, who was already stuffing his face. Sometimes I really have to wonder what I see in him. I just shook my head and ignored him. I glanced up from my untouched tray to see Kenny glaring at me.

"what? are you still mad about this morning?" I asked. "I didn't mean to choke you, I was just done with you and Cartman fighting like that" I said, trying to reason with him.

But of course Kenny did what he's great at, staying silent. He just kept glaring at me, it was getting a bit unnerving. "Stan, call Kenny off or something, he really only listens to you" I said trying to break the tension.

Stan looked at me. "why don't you ignore him?" he suggested. "it's not that hard."

I sighed. "fine" I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Kenny was beginning to really fucking piss me off. First he was beating up Cartman and now he was being a complete prick about me breaking up their little fight. I blocked out everything that was going on and went into my little daydream world, it was much nicer there. I had a working relationship with Cartman and Kenny wasn't a prick. I must have either been mumbling again or sleeping because I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Cartman.

"oh well hey there Mr. Sleepyhead, come on it's time to go back to class. " he said sweetly.

I rubbed my eyes and blinked a few times, I even pinched myself. No, I wasn't dreaming, Cartman was being nice to me. But why? Then it dawned on me, I sleep talk. If I had fallen asleep I might have said something. NO NO NO NO NO. This was horrible, Cartman probably knew now... Well I was screwed. It was all I could think about for the rest of the day. At first I was a bit suspenseful about talking to him, but then I realized this is what I wanted. I wanted him to like me, to be nice to me. This wasn't a horrible accident. This was a wonderful one.

I went on the bus, taking my seat next to Cartman, smiling like an idiot. Cartman noticed of course, it was kind of hard not to. He didn't say anything, but that was fine, I was too happy to give a shit. I waved good bey to him as we went our separate ways from the bus stop. I had a giant smile plastered on my face for the rest of the night. For once, I was happy that I'd be going to school the next day. 


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my backpack and rushed out the door. I was running late, great. My hair was a tangled mess beneath my hat and small ginger curls stuck out from under it. I barely even remembered what had kept me up last night, though I'd have to imagine it was some sort of Cartman based fantasy. I got to the bus stop just in time too, the bus was just slowing to a halt. With a big smile slapped on my face I sat down next to Cartman.

"hey" I said, still a bit out of breath from running to the bus stop.

Cartman looked over at me. "Hey... listen I need to talk to you about something." he said.

I felt a bit nervous about the whole thing but I couldn't really say no. "okay, what is it?" I asked.

"well... I'm pretty sure you know that you fell asleep during lunch yesterday" He said, pausing for a few seconds. "and while you were sleeping you were mumbling some stuff. " he said, blushing lightly. "a-and I heard you say something about having a crush on m-me..." he stuttered,his blush growing a bit darker.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "y-yeah...I do have a crush on you." I said.

I could see that he was still looking at me from the corner of my eye. "I just wanted to let you know that I feel the same way." he whispered.

I was overwhelmed with happiness and excitement when I heard that. I was too happy for words so I did the next best thing, I hugged him. He hugged me back. I heard someone close to us snicker, it kind of sounded like Kenny, but I didn't care all that mattered was the fact that I was hugging Cartman. To be honest I never thought that this moment would ever happen outside of my head.

Cartman and I walked into school together, though this time we were both blushing. I felt kind of bad that we didn't get to see each other in our morning classes but whatever. The only thing that really bothered me was the fact that Butters had every class with Cartman, and it was very obvious that he liked him. I was starting to get a bit overprotective already.

I turned to Cartman while we were getting our books from our lockers. "please, I'm begging you, for my sanity, stay away from Butters" I pleaded.

Cartman looked at me, a smug look on his face. "getting jealous of other people already,Kyle? " he joked. "Don't worry, I will" he smiled afterward.

"thanks" I said smiling nervously. "I know I'm being overprotective and I know we've only been together for a few minutes but he just doesn't sit right with me" I said.

"It's fine, I see where you're coming from Kyle. He is a very odd kid, and he does like me." Cartman said.

I gave a sigh of relief and headed off to math, waving to Cartman as he headed to his class. I took my normal seat next to Clyde when I got to class.

"I knew it was fat boy" Clyde said as I sat down. "Fine, you were right." I said, a bit annoyed that he had brought it back up.

I didn't really mind Clyde all that much, though he was being a bit of an ass at the moment. "listen...don't tell anyone" I said.

Clyde nodded in agreement. The rest of the morning was a blur to me and once again the 5th period bell snapped me from my day dreaming. I made my way to the gym, my head buzzing. Dodge ball, again. I wish I could say I just walked away from dodge ball with a few bumps and bruises, but no. Kenny had taken his anger out on me through dodge ball again. This time he aimed for my head, and he hit dead center. I slid backwards, my hat flew off and I had a bloody nose. Cartman offered to take me to the nurse but I declined his offer, Kenny had taken it too far. I grabbed my hat and put it back on my head.

"Kenny...let me apologize for this in advance" I said picking a ball up off the ground.

Blood trickled down from my nose, forming a small pool by my feet. I glared at Kenny then pegged him in the face with the ball as hard as I could. He stumbled back, barely effected by the hit to the face. God damn, was I really that weak? Or was Kenny just able to tolerate intense pain? I wiped the blood off my face and looked at him. He was smiling, a dodge ball in his hand.

"shit..." I mumbled. I braced myself for another blow to the face but the bell rang before Kenny could throw it.

I sighed in relief as we walked out of the gym. I felt Cartman's hand on my shoulder.

"are you sure you don't want to go to the nurse? " he asked. "your nose is still bleeding. "

I just nodded and kept on walking.

The rest of the day was a blur until we got on the bus to go home. I must have fallen asleep because Cartman had to wake me up when it was our stop. I waved good bey and walked home. I had to explain everything to my mom because she was absolutely horrified when she saw the blood stain on my sleeve. After that ordeal I went up to my room. All I wanted to do was relax but no, my phone started buzzing on my night table. I cussed to myself and got up to see who it was. It was a text from Cartman. "Hey you want to hang out sometime this weekend?"

I smiled and picked up the phone. "sure, how about tomorrow?" I sent the text and sat on my bed waiting for a reply.

The phone buzzed in my hand "sure, I'm fee tomorrow."

"see you then" I pressed send and put the phone back down on my night table. 


End file.
